Wireless power transfer can be employed to charge a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) without physical contact between a charging device and the PEV. Charging stations can be installed to provider wireless power transfer to such PEV's. However, excessive level of residual magnetic field generated by charging devices at a charging station can be hazardous to people and pets. Further, improperly installed charging stations can cause unacceptably high level of wasted power during charging. In addition, improper installation of charging stations can cause excessive unwanted heating of materials, and in extreme cases, can cause fire through heat. Thus, it is necessary that charging devices and facilities at charging stations be properly installed in order to provide safe and efficient operation of such charging stations.